1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing, and more particularly to source-to-source transformations for graph processing on many-core platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many applications use graphs to represent and analyze data, but the effective deployment of graph algorithms on many-core processors is still a challenge task. Although there are good compilation and runtime frameworks for parallelizing graph applications on multi-core CPUs, such frameworks do not exist for many-core devices. There is a need for efficient source-to-source compilers that automatically compile and parallelize graph applications on many-core processors because (a) many-core devices offer higher peak performance than multi-core devices, and (b) many-core programming is still a highly specialized (and error prone) skill.